


Number Your Virtues

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel likes to count the vertebrae of Blackwood's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number Your Virtues

Daniel likes to count the vertebrae of Blackwood's back.

Likes to run his fingers down them, slowly, lingering over each knob as he leans over Henry, as Henry lies, face down, drowsy and sated and content, for the moment, to have a little attention lavished on him.

Because Coward almost always follows his fingers with his lips, and the heat of his palm, pressed into Henry's hip, the wet slide of his tongue over the metal bars, spaced evenly between the bones, inscribed with words and symbols of power – empty power, maybe, but there is a certain power in the awe that men have for such a presentation of faith, in the want and jealously that contorts their faces as they fight to keep their hands from silver laced skin.

Daniel's lips follow his fingers, and his hair is just long enough to brush Henry's skin, send faint, nearly imperceptible tremors down his spine – only of course Daniel can feel them under his lips, and they curl up, warm breath ghosting across his skin as Daniel laughs.


End file.
